


i got a spark in me

by halfshook



Series: the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, i have many emotions about bisexual reggie, i have many emotions about julie and reggie's friendship, i have many emotions about reggie, very slight luke/reggie if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook
Summary: reggie has a question and julie has some answersor the one where reggie is a bisexual disaster and requires julie's help
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959874
Comments: 19
Kudos: 374





	i got a spark in me

Reggie was frantically trying to type a question into Julie’s laptop but he couldn’t quite figure out how to turn it on, nevermind, find what he was looking for. He knew he didn’t have much time before she got back from school and they started practice, so he had to be quick.

“Why is this so difficult? Technology cannot have advanced _this_ far since ‘95,” Reggie muttered to himself, totally unaware of the sound of the door creaking open behind him. 

“Why is what so difficult?” Julie was leaning against the doorframe, her eyes narrowed, almost glaring at him. “And, what are you doing with my laptop, again?”

Okay, so clearly she was very much aware of the last time he had tried this and pathetically failed. Reggie looked up at her like a deer in headlights. “I-um.” His brain blanked. Her glare softened and her eyes became tinged with curiosity and a hint of worry. 

“I’m not mad, you know. I know you wouldn’t invade my privacy like this unless you had a good reason, so cough it up.” She was looking at him with bright eyes and an albeit small but still warm smile. He could trust her. He _knew_ he could trust her, it’s _Julie._

“Okay. I was trying to find something out. I figured I would just gaggle it like you did before.” 

“Google but yeah okay. What do you wanna know?” This was where Reggie could feel his chest get a little tighter and his heart race a little faster. It’s _Julie_ , he repeated to himself. She would never judge him. Out of everyone he had ever known, she would be able to explain it. 

She could explain why sometimes when he looked at guys (read: Luke) his heartbeat raced like it would with girls, why sometimes he had an overwhelming feeling to just run his hands through a guy’s (read: Luke’s) hair, why sometimes when he was singing with a guy (read: Luke) he would want him to lean in just a little closer and close the gap. 

“I’m not gay.” He started, a little rushed. His heart still racing in his chest. 

“It’s okay if you are. I would _never_ judge you for that. I’m bisexual myself.” Julie reassured him, still with bright eyes and the warmest smile he’d ever seen. 

“Wait, what’s that?” Reggie inquired, looking up at her from her own bed with frantic eyes. 

“Bisexual? Oh, it never occurred to me that you might not know what that is. I just assumed you guys would, my bad. It’s when someone is attracted to guys _and_ girls, as well as, anyone who identifies outside of the gender binary like non binary people, which is when someone doesn’t feel like a guy or a girl and that’s all perfectly okay.” Reggie’s eyes lit up so bright. His mouth formed an O-shape then transitioned into a wide grin. 

“THERE’S A WORD FOR THAT? I thought I was just some weird anomaly. That. I’m _that_. I’m bisexual too.” Reggie felt like all the puzzle pieces had clicked into place. His feelings were normal. He wasn’t alone. And at least now he didn’t have to try and google his relatively incoherent thoughts, knowing his luck, he never would have found an answer this straightforward. Thank God for Julie.

“Is that what you wanted to find out?” Julie only looked concerned, her features contorted in such a way that Reggie had never felt so safe.

“Yeah.” He still looked a little in awe, his mouth still not able to fully close, slowly switching between the O-shape and a smile so bright, he was giving the sun a run for its money.

“Well, thank you for telling me. I’m super proud of you for coming out. I know how hard it can be but I can’t imagine dealing with that during the 90s. Seriously, I’m so incredibly proud of you. I wish I could hug you right now.” Julie had a wide grin on her face now too, mirroring the one on his own. Her eyes brighter than ever before, twinkling like unseen supernovas.

“I wish you could too,” Reggie replied almost wistfully. “You’re the first to know. I haven’t told the others, yet. I felt like they wouldn’t get it, which is stupid, I know. Alex is literally gay and he came out when we were _still_ in the 90s, obviously he would get it. But I don’t know it felt like I was all on my own. I’ve been crushing on Luke for what feels like forever now, I just never knew that a crush was what I was feeling. I thought everyone wanted to kiss their best friend but now I’m thinking, maybe that _isn’t_ a universal experience.” The words were spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them. When he realised what he had said about Luke he gasped loudly and clasped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, wait, no. Please don’t let this come between you and Luke, I swear I’m super happy for you both, I just-”

Julie cut him off before he could dig himself an even deeper hole. “Reggie. It’s okay. Trust me, I love Luke, just not in _that_ way. I think we’re more platonic soulmates rather than anything else. And besides, that thing about wanting to kiss your best friend may not be a universal experience but it’s definitely a bisexual one.” She winked after her last word. The cogs were turning in his head, if not Luke, then who? Oh. Flynn. Yeah, the more he began to think about it the more it made sense. Those two were _very_ close. 

“ _Oh_.” It said more than any other words he could get out would. 

“So, do you think you wanna tell the guys?” Julie asked. Reggie felt his heartbeat speed up a little again but he took a deep breath and calmed himself as best as he could.

“Y-yeah, I think I do but can you be there when I tell them. Don’t get me wrong, I know they’ll be accepting but it’s taken me my entire lifetime (and then some) to come to terms with this and some support would be nice.” His grin had morphed into a nervous smile but his heartbeat was beginning to return to a normal pace. Although the more he thought about it, the less sense it made, why did he still have a heartbeat? He _was_ dead after all. 

“Of course, Reggie. I love you guys and I’d do whatever you wanted if it brought you all a little closer to peace.” Julie truly was too good for this world. 

“Thank you Julie. We love you too. More than I can ever put into words.” He reached out to hug her and was only a little disappointed when his arms passed right through her torso. 

“One day. I don’t care if it takes until I’m dead too. I’m getting my Reggie hug.” 

All he could do was chuckle in response. Now he just had to tell Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched jatp just over a week ago and now i'm on my fifth watch so i had to get my feelings out somehow. don't get me wrong i ADORE luke and julie but i also strongly believe that reggie is a BISEXUAL !! i also just really want to see more of julie telling the guys about new stuff in the modern era so PLEASE netflix give me a s2 !! anywho there'll be a follow up fic to this bc i wanna show luke's side of it too and maybe even a third just to really pull this whole concept together :))


End file.
